All My Scars Are Open
by MadameMorphine
Summary: Horace felt alone. He felt like no one noticed him at all.
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains an eating disorder. Just to be clear Horace's starting weight was 125 pounds which for his height (5 feet 5 inches) is a BMI of 20.8. Which is average.**

I was scared.  
Why?  
Because. I had only just realized I had Anorexia.

Though then I denied and refused to acknowledge I had the slightest of a problem.

My bones were sticking out more that what is considered normal. I felt dizzy sometimes. Half the time my stomach was screaming for food.

I'd had it for nine months. It had started just as a diet to fit into a costume for a play. And then after the play stint was over it started to spiral out of control.

At first I liked the feeling of being thinner. But soon enough my eating disorder was in control. And it had harpooned me straight in the face.

No one had noticed my weight loss. And by Christmas I had lost ten pounds.

I'd lost another fifteen leading up to May.

I'd lost so much to that horrible disorder.

I laid there curled up in my bed. My stomach was howling for food.

''Stop it! Please!'' I thought. As I squirmed underneath the covers.

I curled deeper into my bed. I felt alone.

No one had noticed my Anorexia yet. Or if they had they hadn't said anything yet.

Bronwyn knocked on the door. ''Horace time for dinner,''.

I sluggishly pushed myself out of bed and walked to the door. I had zero energy for the past two months.

Even with my sweater on I was still freezing.

I followed Bronwyn sluggishly downstairs for dinner.

The moment I sat down at the table. I looked at all the food. I thought of how delicious it all looked. How it made my stomach turn the howl from earlier into a ferocious lion's roar. I bit my lip. There was a great feast. The reason it was a feast was because today was special. It was the last day of school for all us. And tomorrow Jacob, Emma, Fiona, and Hugh were graduating High school.

I saw the food get added to my plate ( which was chicken a la king).

I felt my stomach roar again.

''Please stop,'' I thought.

''Is something the matter Horace?'' asked Miss Peregrine.

''Oh. No, I was just thinking about something,'' I said.

Miss Peregrine nodded.

Everyone chatted away as they ate. Including me. The talking at dinner made it possible to only eat half my food when dinner got finished. And then the howling of hunger in my stomach would subside until morning.

Soon dinner was over. And I went upstairs to the bathroom.

I closed the door and stepped on the scale. It read 109 pounds. I calculated that in my head. And found out it was a BMI of about 18.1.

I felt goosebumps on my skin the moment I stepped off the scale. I placed the scale right were I found it under the sink.

''Hey, Horace,'' said Bronwyn as I walked out of the bathroom.

I jumped a little. ''Hey, Wyn,'' I said.

''Uh, Horace what were you doing in there? I didn't hear any water running,'' asked Bronwyn.

''Nothing. Just looking at myself in the mirror,'' I lied and I pushed past Bronwyn.

I could tell she didn't believe me. But she didn't come after me.

And so I went back to the bedroom I shared with Enoch.

 **So** **what do you guys think of this story? Do you think I should write more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are again. Another chapter of All My Scars Are Open. Thank you to all those who have commented on this story so far I love reading your comments. And keep them coming! Also the title of the story comes from the song 'impossible' by Shontelle. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

I placed the necklace around Fiona's neck. The finishing touch to outfit. Her olive skin shimmered when it hit the sun.

''Done,'' I said. Getting down.

''Thank you Horace. You did a wonderful job,'' she said. Doing a little twirl.

''You are very welcome Fiona,'' I replied giving a little bow.

Then I left to go help Emma with her make-up.

I almost got to Emma's bedroom before I strong hand grabbed me. I turned. It was a peachy-skinned hand. Only belonging to one person. Bronwyn.

I looked into her glittering amber eyes.

''What is it Bronwyn?'' I asked.

She pushed me into a closet and closed the door behind us.

''You know what is it,'' said Bronwyn sternly.

''Know what?'' I asked.

''I want to know why you've been acting strange for the past seven months. And I want to know why _right_ _now,_ '' said Bronwyn turning on the closets light.

Her amber eyes pierced into my china blue.

'' _Right now_ ,'' she replied her voice a low growl.

''I'm just fine Bronwyn. I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about,'' I lied.

''I know full _fucking_ well you aren't,'' said Bronwyn.

I straightened a little. Bronwyn _never_ used profanity.

''Okay so what if I haven't been on a diet?'' I asked.

She released my arm. ''Anorexia?'' said Bronwyn.

''Go,'' she said. ''I need a moment,''.

I left the closet and went to Emma's room. I've never seen Bronwyn so shaken before. Never. Even when Victor died.

I felt my heart hurt as I did Emma's make-up. I thought about Bronwyn's expression. About how shaken she looked.

I finished Emma's make-up. ''Thank you Horace you did a great job,'' Emma said examining her face.

''You're welcome,'' I said getting up and leaving her room.

When I left Emma's room I was greeted by Bronwyn who was having a cherry Popsicle. I was about to tell her having a Popsicle would ruin her coral lipstick.

''Horace. You're one of my best friends. Tell me the truth,'' she whispered.

''Fine. I may have skipped a few meals these past few months. But I'm just fine now,'' I whispered back.

''You'd better be. Or I _will_ tell Miss Peregrine,'' whispered Bronwyn sternly taking the very last bite of her cherry jello Popsicle.

She put the Popsicle stick in her mouth and pulled it out slowly. Getting the very last bit of cherry flavor off the stick.

I nodded and walked off. But I could tell Bronwyn would be watching me like a hawk for the next few weeks.

 **So that concludes the second chapter. As usual I hope you all enjoyed. And I hope I see you all again for chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I was busy with other stories and school so I didn't have time to update this one. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. Comment and review down below if you want me to continue. And I hope you enjoy. I'm using movie appearance for Emma, Jacob, Claire, and Miss P. Graphic novel for Bronwyn, Fiona, and Olive. And book for Hugh, Enoch and Horace. Also Winterrose and Beckham appear in this chapter.**

 **P.S. Go check out WeLikeToPlay on YouTube after reading this chapter. I love them. They're amazing.**

 **I just feel like Horace would be the type of person who describes what everyone is wearing when the situation calls for it.**

The hot sun of a Florida Summer beat down on Enoch and me through the window of our bedroom.

The sun didn't help. I was still freezing.

Enoch's chubby stomach moved up and down as he breathed. In a steady rhythm. Over and over and over again. In a perfect rhythm.

''I'm soo hot right now,'' Enoch complained.

''So am I,'' I replied.

''But I'm not complaining,'' I added to my statement.

The air from the small fan wasn't helping.

It didn't do one thing to combat the heat.

In fact, if it was even possible the fan might have been making the heat even worse than it already was.

Enoch moaned.

''Moaning won't make anything better,'' I told him.

''I know but I need something to do on this hot Summer day,'' said Enoch.

I got up and went to the bathroom.

I pulled the scale out of the cupboard, stripped bare naked, and weighted myself.

The scale read 105 pounds. I put my clothes back on, put the scale back into the cupboard.

My stomach growled.

I went back to Enoch and me's room.

Enoch was eating a candy bar.

''Want one?'' he asked me.

''No thanks I'm not hungry,'' I said as I laid down on my bed.

''You need to eat Horace,'' said Enoch.

''I'm fine,'' I said as I shot up from my bed.

I slammed the door to our room as I left it. I went downstairs.

Beckham and Winterrose were having ice cream in the kitchen.

They'd come to stay with us only because Winterrose was Caul's daughter and Beckham was Bentham's son and Beckham and Winterrose had no place to go.

''Want some?'' Beckham asked me.

''Naw I'm good Beck,'' I told him.

''Alright,'' said Beckham.

I went outside where Bronwyn was.

I sat down beside her.

''Hey, Horace,'' she said.

''Hi, Wyn,'' I replied.

''Can I have those caramels?'' I asked her.

''For sure,'' said Bronwyn.

I grabbed them and shoved them into my mouth three at a time.

It felt so good to have them melt in my mouth on that hot Summer.

''I'm glad you're enjoying them,'' said Bronwyn as she looked over from her book.

''I'm glad too,'' I said.

But to be truthful I only ate them because Bronwyn was there.

 **I'm sorry I haven't been updating. EVER. But I hope you all enjoy this story. Comment and review down below. And I will see ya'll next time!**


End file.
